


深院（二）

by planet1988



Category: MRF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet1988/pseuds/planet1988





	深院（二）

　　井然按照女孩所说，子夜时分带着必要的东西轻装出门，为避免发出脚步声没有穿鞋。薄薄的袜子完全不能抵挡凉意，他却不敢哪怕稍微加快一点脚步。  
　　  
　　大概是，临近结果前的下意识退缩吧。  
　　  
　　顺着旋转楼梯上四楼，穿过中厅，进右手边最后一间屋子。这窗子对应着酒庄外栏，栏杆上爬满了绿植，也遮住了其中一处可供人侧身通过的小缺口。女孩会在相对的另一边制造骚乱把巡守人员引过去，井然可以趁着这个时间离开。她事先给井然看过她偷偷拍的外墙照片，因为考虑装饰性，外墙设计繁琐，能让人攀爬的点足够井然顺利到楼下。虽说有些许风险，但为了离开也值得。  
　　  
　　井然站在说好的房门口，摸了摸自己腰侧，深呼吸后走了进去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　在他踏进房间的瞬间，灯光大亮。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　井然被刺激得紧闭双眼，听见房间里传来Cecilio的略带沙哑的声音：“怎么，你好像不是很惊讶？”  
　　  
　　井然抬手挡着眼睛慢慢适应光线，轻哼了一声，刚要说些什么，耳朵却捕捉到了一点细微的水声。  
　　  
　　他突然愣住了，不顾生理反应拼着眼睛刺痛向Cecilio说话的方向看去。  
　　  
　　只见Cecilio坐在椅子上，双腿分开姿势惬意，腿间的地面上趴跪着一个人，从动作和声音上不难分辨她在做什么。  
　　  
　　女孩自然也知井然来，但却没有分给他一点注意。她头埋在Cecilio敞露的胯间，正闭着眼深醉其中地左右动着。长发披散在肩头，似乎随着她动作起了些静电，蹭在Cecilio大腿根处让他觉得不舒服了，他伸手毫不怜惜地扯着女孩的头拉开些距离，性器和女孩唇舌间拉出一道晶亮的线。  
　　  
　　她还穿着那件白裙。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　井然面色苍白，他身体不由自主地晃了晃，觉得脑子有点不清醒。即便这个场景他早有过相似方向的猜想，可面对起来，又是真实得无比残忍。  
　　  
　　Cecilio把女孩推到一边，站起身一面系腰带一面朝着井然走过来。女孩顺着他的力道歪歪扭扭地趴在地上，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　  
　　井然仿佛被这个动作惊醒，可这时Cecilio已经走到了他面前，抓着他小臂甩进屋里，井然踉跄着站稳。  
　　  
　　“既然早猜到了，现在还做出一副被背叛的模样干什么？” Cecilio语气里带着浓浓的不悦，而不悦的原因，暂无人深究。  
　　  
　　井然反唇相讥：“Cecilio，你低级得令我有点惊讶。”  
　　  
　　“呵，”Cecilio缓步上前，看着他被自己逼得连连后退，“我倒是有点好奇，你怎么猜到的？”  
　　  
　　井然此时已退到了窗边，天气原因窗子敞开着，晚风携着凉气拂过他颈边的碎发，他嘴角扯开一个挑衅讽刺的笑：“一个人若在你身下躺了五年都没被驯服，那你未免也太废物了。”  
　　  
　　Cecilio闻言也笑了，笑容里夹着三分狠意，目光死死地锁住井然，像是野兽对势在必得的猎物踏出最后一步——  
　　  
　　他突然停住了，身后的女孩发出一声短促的尖叫。  
　　  
　　风吹得井然发尖摇曳，在灯光映照下落成飞散的薄影，让人追之不得。他端直手臂，枪口对准了一步之外的Cecilio眉心。  
　　  
　　“让开。”  
　　  
　　Cecilio在他示意下投降状举起双手，神色却不太紧张：“你哪来的枪？”  
　　  
　　“哪来的炸药就哪来的枪，你倒是放心得很，从没搜过我的身。”  
　　  
　　Cecilio耸了耸肩：“我只是没想到你这么能下本钱，这点东西被人坑了不少吧……更何况你走了又能怎么样呢，别忘了我手里有什么，你还是冷静点先考虑下自己的名声。”  
　　  
　　井然哼笑一声：“命都没了要名声做什么。”  
　　  
　　“话不能这么说嘛，我可从没未过要你的命。我觉得你也不想要我的命对吧，毕竟……”Cecilio看准井然一个眨眼的瞬间提腿踢上去。这一下的力道让井然的枪直接脱手飞落在地，手背迅速肿起。Cecilio大步上前把人夹在自己和窗子之间，补完了后半句话：“毕竟你保险忘了关。”  
　　  
　　井然吃痛地摸着自己手背，听了他的话眼中闪过一丝懊恼，明明之前查过枪支使用步骤的，可事到临头还是紧张得忘记了。  
　　  
　　Cecilio向着一边的女孩伸出手：“把枪捡起来，给我。”  
　　  
　　井然心念一动，侧过头去看她。  
　　  
　　可她没给他哪怕一个眼神，依言捡起枪，毫不犹豫地放到Cecilio手中。  
　　  
　　井然用力地闭了下眼睛，再睁开时终于压下所有情绪，目光转向Cecilio张口想说些什么：“我……唔！”  
　　  
　　Cecilio将之前井然神色变化都看在眼里，这时直接把枪塞进井然嘴里，在他略带着惊恐的眼神中手指微动，打开了保险。  
　　  
　　井然在之前的人生中完全没有接触过枪支，但常识所致大脑已经感受到了死亡的气息，他拼命说服自己Cecilio没有理由对他下杀手，但身体却止不住地微微战栗。  
　　  
　　枪一入手Cecilio便知井然是花了大价钱买的好枪，所以敢拿来吓他并不担心走火。此时两人贴近了身体，Cecilio附耳说话甚至还能看出些缱绻的意味。他用另一只手温柔地抹去井然唇边因为嘴无法闭合而渗出的水渍，低低地说：  
　　  
　　“井然，把衣服脱了。”　　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　晚风吹动窗外的树哗哗作响，井然苍白着脸，在喉咙被挤压催促着的同时缓缓抬起手。  
　　  
　　细白的手指落在颈间，不愿意又不得不把自己打得完美的领带解下来。因为不想在人前过于失态，他不停地努力吞咽口水，喉结上下滚动着，在他难以自抑地逐渐变红的脖颈上，令人产生无尽遐想。  
　　  
　　这景色大大取悦了Cecilio，他手腕由慢至快地动起来，在井然唇舌间拿枪管做模拟的抽插，看他脸色愈发难堪，Cecilio甚至愉快地稍微后退了些，想要更好地欣赏。  
　　  
　　井然动作再慢，解个领带也用不了多长时间。终于他垂下一只手，另一边逐渐用力。长长的领带隔着衣领开始抽离，他突然抬眼和Cecilio对视。  
　　  
　　Cecilio看久了美人垂目，乍一接触他的眼神愣了一瞬。漂亮的眼睛或是因为愤怒红了一圈，又由于喉咙的不适含着生理性泪水，看上去就像被欺负哭了一般。但是仔细看来，也能找出……反抗？  
　　  
　　不对！  
　　  
　　井然手一扬把领带甩在Cecilio脸上，之前放下的手早已撑住窗棱，他脚下猛地一用力，从窗口直接翻了出去！  
　　  
　　“井然——”Cecilio反应不及，伸出的手连井然的裤脚都没碰到，眼睁睁看着井然沉进夜色里。随着一声闷响，那片白色的衬衫不动了。  
　　  
　　屋内早被遗忘的女孩跌撞着跑出去，大声喊着“叫救护车”，跑着跑着满脸泪水，她自己也不知为何。  
　　  
　　Cecilio呆呆地立在当地，不敢猜想那抹黑暗中的白，是不是还完整。适才恍惚间他仿佛看到了井然眼中的泪水终于落下，因为姿势关系顺着眼角滑入鬓间。他听见自己心脏重重地跳了起来，这种感觉陌生却汹涌，令他下意识地不愿深究。


End file.
